


Put You in Your Place

by December_Flower



Category: Gojira (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Band Fic, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Handcuffs, I just wanted to write some Dom!Joe for god's sake, Impact Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, RPF, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Slash, Spanking, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December_Flower/pseuds/December_Flower
Summary: Things get kinky at Silver Cord Studio.[Set around the time they recorded Magma.]
Relationships: Joe Duplantier/Christian Andreu/Jean-Michel Labadie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Put You in Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. All events and instances depicted herein are fictitious and not meant to reflect reality. Please don't sue me. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited.
> 
> One of many BDSM-themed oneshots I wrote about Joe and Christian. And because people wanted to see more of Joe in my stories. Rest assured I'll put out some more "innocent" stuff soon if you want that. Besides, I'm open to requests and/or collabs.

“Hey, come in.”

Jean-Michel walked into the studio’s lounge to find Joe sitting at the couch and tying up a nude Christian who was kneeling on the floor. A strip of black fabric covered his eyes and his loose hair framed a black and light blue collar around his neck. His wrists were cuffed behind him and Joe had finished tightening the rope around his waist.

“Jean-Michel’s here, I hope you don’t mind,” Joe told Christian.

“No, not at all.”

The bassist stood near Joe and watched from above at Christian being restrained. “I didn’t know you were into this stuff too.”

“What, I didn’t tell you? I thought you knew by now.”

“I thought those were just rumours, Joe. You really are a freak.”

“Don’t be surprised. Christian’s into it, too.”

Hearing the mention of his own name brought a smile to Christian's face. The thrill of another person’s presence made him hard.

“You like when he’s here, right?” Joe ran a hand down Christian’s chest and observed his twitching dick. “You’re already excited…”

He passed the spare rope toward Jean-Michel. “Hold onto this, I’ll be right back.”

Joe opened the road case in the corner and reached in before pulling out a black faux-leather riding crop with a silver handle. He put a finger over his lip, signalling for Jean-Michel to stay quiet before landing a sharp blow on Christian’s chest with the whip.

“Agh! Ah, what the fuck?” Christian gritted his teeth at the pain. All Jean-Michel could do was hold back laughter. He held onto Christian’s neck before running his hand upward and holding his deep brown tresses.

“You like it when he hits you, huh?”

“Oh yes…”

Jean-Michel smirked and before he got up and delivered an open-palmed slap to Christian’s face. “Little slut.”

Christian winced in pain as a red spot appeared over his cheek. The expression on Joe’s face changed and he dropped the whip. He grabbed Jean-Michel by the back of his shirt and pulled him to the opposite end of the room.

“Sit down.” he ordered. The bassist sat on the couch with an uncharacteristic look of fear in his eyes.

“Did I give you permission to hit him?”

“...No.”

“No. I don’t allow anyone else to hit him.”

“Why though?”

“We agreed that whenever it comes to pain, I’m the only one allowed to give it to him. Nobody else.”

“I wasn’t even going hard on him.”

“I know, but... I don’t want to see anyone else hitting him. We’re kind of new to this.”

By now, Christian had gotten into his subspace and wanted a little more. The guitarist turned to his master and whispered something to him that Jean-Michel couldn't hear.

“Looks like you need a bit of punishment too, Jean-Mi. Why don’t you come here and suck off Christian?” Joe demanded.

The bassist rolled his eyes. “Oh, so now I get to touch him?”

“Well, that… or you could suck mine instead.”

“No, Joseph. Yours is only for me.” Christian chimed in, still focused on wanting some of Jean-Michel.

“Good.” Joe tapped the back of Jean’s head with the whip. “You, get down for me.”

Jean-Michel kneeled and exhaled. He parted his lips and started with the tip. He closed his eyes and let his tongue tease the flesh. He kept his palms on his knees and took one more inch into his mouth. Christian sighed and moved his hips back and forth with gentle movement.

“I didn’t know you were that good.” Joe ran the crop along his back before bringing it down again with an audible _thwack_. This caused Jean to gasp and almost choke on Christian.

“See how it feels now?” Joe whipped his bandmate a few more times from his upper back to his ass. “Keep doing it just like that. I’m gonna put you in your place.” He pressed the whip to the back of Jean’s head, coercing him to go deeper. Jean-Michel gagged again once he reached halfway.

“That’s all you can take?” Joe taunted, a playful smile on his face.

“I was going to choke.”

“You want to stop?”

Christian spoke up. “Let him if he wants to. Besides, I want to finish on his face.”

“I like the way you think, Christian.” Joe tapped Jean-Michel’s ass with the whip. “Keep sucking.”

The bassist nodded and took Christian’s dick back into his mouth, his tongue lapping around the thin veins. The head rubbed against the roof of his mouth and made Christian sigh with pleasure. He used his hands to work the shaft, stopping now and then to stroke gently. He alternated between using his mouth and hands when Joe saw that he was more confident. He knelt behind Christian and watched over his shoulder to see his sub getting served. He placed a hand over Christian’s left cheek where he was slapped. The redness had gone away and was replaced with the blush he usually had when he was horny. Christian closed his eyes and felt Joe’s clothed bulge against his lower back.

“You’re getting hard, master.”

“I can’t help it.” Joe kept one finger hooked around the loop on Christian’s collar, and reached around to hold Jean’s head with his other hand. “You two are so good.”

“I know, I feel so good, master…” The sight of Christian’s head thrown back in delicious agony, his eyes closed and biting his lip, was the hottest thing that Joe had ever seen. He knew he was doing his sub justice and to have someone else surrender to him was a dream come true.

“Fuck… I’m going to cum.” Christian hissed under his breath, his arms tensing up under the soft cuffs. Joe pushed Jean-Michel’s head back before finishing off the guitarist with his hand and holding his mouth shut with the other one. Christian stifled out a long moan and released his load onto Jean-Michel’s willing face. All Joe could do was look on with glee. He loved holding back his submissive’s twitching body as he had a nice, strong orgasm. Joe even slid the tips of his fingers into Christian's parted lips and let him suck and lick gently.

Jean-Michel reached for the paper towels on the table and wiped his face off.

“Are you ready to see how he does it?” He stood against the wall and instructed Christian to come to him. He untied the blindfold and removed the strip of fabric from the guitarist’s eyes.

“Yeah. Please do.” Jean took a seat and watched Joe unzip his fly. Christian leaned in and began to pleasure his master with his tongue.

He couldn’t help but watch in awe at what was happening. He never thought for once that Christian would be so skilled with sucking dick. All those times Joe took him backstage right before shows made more sense to him. Joe’s size rivalled his own, and he watched how Christian took every inch into his mouth and down his throat with pure, unadulterated skill.

“You saw what Jean-Michel did with his hands, right?” Joe asked Christian, and he got a nod in response. Joe leaned over and unclipped the chain on the cuffs. “Try it on me.”

Christian ran the callused tips of his fingers over the tip of Joe’s member as he leaned back and held onto the couch’s armrest. He pumped into Christian’s loose grip and fidgeted with the zipper on his hoodie. Joe closed his eyes and felt himself engulfed by pleasure before instructing his submissive to use his mouth again. The guitarist held onto Joe’s hips and took him all the way into his mouth. He had enough experience to know when Joe was about to cum and he went in deeper so he could please his master. 

”Fuck, I’m close. You want me to cum down your throat?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Joe gathered Christian’s hair with one hand and pulled back, thrusting deeper into his mouth until he climaxed and growled. Like a good submissive, Christian swallowed every drop of his master’s seed and slowly opened his eyes. Once they came down from their love-high, Joe helped Christian up and loosened the rope around his body before embracing him for a kiss. “I love you.” he whispered. The afterglow had already set in. There was something so beautiful about Joe holding a nude and partially bound Christian in his arms. The warm lighting of the lounge made them appear as though were in an erotic film or a Renaissance painting. Their affection was palpable.

***

After Jean-Michel had left, Joe put the restraints back in the case. Christian, who was now fully dressed, laid back and sipped from a bottle of water. “That was amazing, I’m glad he got to see what it was like.”

“Do you think he should join us another time?” Joe inquired. “Besides, I think we should get back to your dom training soon. We can practice on him.”

“Doesn’t Jean-Michel hate being tied up?”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t have to be. You just have to know what to say and do to get him under control.”

“I think I know what that is.”


End file.
